Trouble in Paradise
by wannabeevampee
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Life is perfect for her. Then a new vampire whois extremely powerful comes to Forks. He threatens Bella with the one personshe cares about most, Edward. Will she go with this new vampire to keepEdward alive? R & R
1. The change

**Ok guys so here it is. Bum bum BUM! Well read and review. If you like it tell me. If you hate it tell me. Whatever. I don't know if i liked the way i started it or not but owell. Hopefully you guys will tell me if it is good or not.**

Why did he have to come now? Just when everything was perfect. I was a vampire. I had my one and only true love, Edward. I had a family. Everything was perfect. So why did he have to take that away from me? He slowly ripped away the most important things in my life and there was nothing i could do to stop him. He was so powerful, and i believed him when he told me that if i didn't do everything he wanted he would kill anyone i cared about. I didn't want to go with him and leave Edward confused. He even made it look as though i had wanted to leave with him, and gave Edward the impression that i didn't love him anymore. I didn't think life could get any worse. But i was wrong. Dead wrong.

---------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I circled the date on my calender a million times. Every morning i would wake up and cross another day off. Sigh. Another day closer to Edward changing me. I could really care less about graduating Forks High School. I was just extremely excited about getting changed. I literally was bouncing around everywhere the day before it happened. Edward planned a special day of human things that he wanted us to do before the he changed me. I got up in the morning, took a shower and wore the new outfit Alice bought me.

It was a denim skirt, that was pretty short, but not to short. And a black and pink polka dotted tank top. Of course i didn't want to risk wearing high heels so i wore black ballet flats. Alice said that Edward would love it. Thats one reason why i love that gift of hers. I still felt nervous though because i hated surprises, and all Edward told me was that he was taking me somewhere special. It doesn't matter, just being with Edward is good enough for me.

I got changed, straightened my hair, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to wait for Edward. Somehow i tripped on the last step but Edward caught me just in time. How he does that i will never know.

"I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes. Not that i would want to anyway." said Edward

"I am such a klutz. But i won't be after tomorrow!" i said while putting on a huge smile.

Edward looked sad all the sudden. Oops. Note to self, don't mention tomorrow.

"Ok so where are we going? You know how i hate surprises." i said to Edward while he took my hand and led me to the car. Watching me while i walked down the steps. I guess he thought i would fall again. But luckily i didn't.

"Well i already told you its a surprise. You will find out soon enough." he said

"Hmph" i said doing my best to look depressed. Edward saw through it and laughed.

"You know you really shouldn't be this excited about tomorrow. Aren't you scared at all?"

"No, I just can't wait to be one of you, and be with you forever!" i said smiling. He started to look depressed again.

"Edward please don't be upset, I am happy about changing. Why can't you be happy with me?"

"I just don't want you to regret your decision. Once you are changed theres no going back. Bella"

"Please understand Edward. This is what i want, to be with you and your family for the rest of my life."

He opened the car door and let me in. I sat down in the passenger side and in the blink of an eye Edward was in the drivers side starting the car. We drove in silence. I found it funny because he was probably thinking of how horrible tomorrow was going to be and i was thinking about how wonderful tomorrow was going to be. Then i figured out where we were going. We drove to the side of the woods and i knew we were going to the meadow. I let out a squeal of glee and Edward smiled that crooked smile that i loved.

He ran over and opened my door. He took my hand and put me on his back. Then he put his lips near my ear and whispered "Hold on and close your eyes"

Then he started running and i closed my eyes. I loved how fast we went but i couldn't stand looking at the passing trees. They made me feel nauseous. But i loved when Edward ran none the less. We got to the meadow and i gasped. There were flower petals all over the grass and on the ground leading to a picnic basket, and blanket. On the blanket there was all kinds of food from fruit to ice cream. It looked delicious.

Edward took my hand and led me to the basket and blanket. He let my hand go and picked up a grape. He then popped the grape in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed. Eager to try and get Edward's mind off of tomorrow. Edward then just laid down and stared up at the sky. I eagerly got to work eating the delicious food that was laid out on the blanket. When i was finished i got up and laid down next to Edward. He took my hand and i snuggled closer to him. We just sat there content as ever.

After a while he sat up.

"Bella i think its time to go now. After all its a big day tomorrow. I want you to get your rest." he said

"Ok well thanks for today. It was great just spending time with you."

Then he took my hand once more and put me on his back. We got to the car and he took me home. He was silent again. I hope he isn't having regrets about saying he would change me. We got to my house and he leaned over and gave me a soft kiss.

"Bye Bella i love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

I opened the door and got out of the volvo. I got to my door and looked back to see Edward looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I knew things would be ok now. He seemed to just be nervous about changing me. Well i couldn't really blame him. The first day he met me he probably had a million thoughts of killing me. But he didn't.

I got in my house and went up to my room. I saw Edward lying on my bed waiting for me. I smiled at him and got in bed. To lazy to change into my pajamas. I got under the covers and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the forehead softly. He started humming my lullaby and i fell asleep right away.

**NEXT DAY **

I woke up to Edward kissing me lightly on the lips. What a wonderful way to wake up. I got up and immediately got into the shower. When i got out i changed into jeans and a jacket. I went back into my room and saw Edward waiting for me with a nervous look on his face.

"Bella are you absolutely sure about this i mean if you decide to cha"

I didn't let him finish his sentence instead i ran over to him and kissed him. Good that shut him up. He looked at me sheepishly.

"If you ask me if i am sure one more time i am going to make Alice take you shopping." i threatened

He got this scared look on his face.

"No anything but that!" he said

I started laughing.

"Why not? I'm sure you guys could get in lots of girl time." i said while laughing

"Ok Bella i would love to argue with you about this all day but we have to get over to my house. You don't want Charlie to see you or hear you while going through the change." he said

And then we walked out the door hand in hand, and once again got into his car. We drove to his house and Alice opened the door before we got there. She ran over screeching towards me.

"AHHH! BELLA YOUR GETTING CHANGED TODAY ITS GOING TO BE SO WONDERFUL!" she screeched while hugging me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Alice." i said trying to get out of her tight grip.

"Alice let go of her!" said Edward as he pried Alice away from me.

She laughed and just started dancing around Edward and I. Then i started in the dancing too. Alice and i were twirling and skipping around Edward. He just stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

Then the door opened and out came Emmet. He lunged toward Alice and sent her plummeting towards the ground. When she was on the ground sitting there stunned he looked towards me with an evil smile on his face

"Alice was annoying me with her dancing. I can hear you two from inside. If you don't want that to happen to you i suggest you stop now Bella."

I stopped and hid behind Edward laughing. Edward looked towards Emmet and gave a playful growl. Alice got up and started punching Emmet.

"I **punch** can't** punch** believe** punch** that **punch** you **punch** pushed** punch** me!** Punch**"

Emmet found this very funny and just stood there laughing until Alice stopped and put on a pouty face. Just then Carlisle came out of the door and announced that it was time to get started on changing me.

I still didn't feel nervous at all but i could tell that Edward was.

"Edward what is wrong?" i asked

He looked at me sadly

"I'm just not looking forward to hurting you." he said

Well, its to late to turn back now. We got inside the house and Carlisle told me to lay down on the kitchen table. So i did. Edward got a pillow and placed it under my head. Then he took my hair and tucked it behind my ear. 

"Bella are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Ok, i am so sorry for hurting you like i am about to." he said as he leaned towards my neck.

He bit down and i felt nothing at first. Actually it felt really good. Until my brain processed what was going on. Then i started to feel what felt like fire throughout my veins. I stifled a scream. I looked at Edward who had stopped biting me and he took my hand and wiped sweat off of my forehead. I tried my best not to scream but the it felt like i was getting burned. Like i was in a sauna and flames were licking at my body. I wanted water, or ice or something to get the burning to stop. I tried to get up but Edward held me down. Then i just saw darkness.

**Ok i know there wasn't a cliffy or anything but i just couldn't think of a good cliffy at all!!! well o well if you like this chapter keep reading the next chapters that i will put up soon. Another chapter should be up by tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter though!!!!! I promise it will get more suspenseful. Just please keep reading and review!**


	2. Voice inside my head

-----------------Bella P.O.V-----------------------------

It felt just like waking up from a long nap. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Edward staring down at me in awe. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Bella your a vampire." Edward said

"Wow thanks for telling me captain obvious." i replied sarcastically

"No. But you shouldn't be. Its only been 3 hours since i bit you. And once you passed out, you didn't scream or anything. Its very peculiar."

"Oh so thats why you were staring at me weirdly huh?"

He didn't say a word he just took me to a mirror and wheeled me around so i was facing it. I gasped out loud when i saw my new appearance.

I looked the same, yet completely different. First i had red eyes, which scared me at first, but i knew that all new vampires had red eyes and it was nothing to worry about. My face was completely flawless, and extremely pale. I thought i was pale as a human but now as a vampire, i was extremely pale. My lips were bright red. My face was more heart shaped. My hair was still brown but now it had light brown highlights, was super shiny, and cascaded down past my shoulder. My eyes were bigger and my eyelashes a lot darker. My nose was smaller and pointier. I had a perfectly proportioned body with curves in all the right places, and for once in my life i thought i looked gorgeous.

I turned around to look at Edward and he smiled the smile i love.

"I am so happy that you are a vampire now. I'm sorry that i couldn't accept it at first. I didn't think you would want to damn yourself to this half life but i can see now that i was wrong. I love you bella."

"I love you too Edward. Thank you so much for changing me."

We hugged and he kissed my forehead. Then all the sudden he looked up and told me that the rest of the family wanted to talk to me. So we walked down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and no one talked for a while. Then of course Emmet had to go and say something stupid.

"Woah. Bella's a babe!" shouted Emmet

He got a slap in the head from Rosalie and he looked at her sheepishly. I felt embarrassed and for some reason everyone started looking at me again.

"What is it now?" i said

"You...your blushing!" said Edward clearly excited that i could still blush

"NO! I thought vampires couldn't blush!" i screamed

"Well i guess theres an exception with you." he said chuckling softly

I hit him on the head.

"Ow Bella that really hurt." he said playfully. I just stuck my tongue out at him. And he pouted. I was about to say something to Edward when Alice interrupted.

"There's a new vampire coven on their way here. They should be here in two days. They aren't vegetarians but they seem friendly besides that."

"Well we will get prepared for them to come but in the mean time i need to talk to Bella. It seems something strange is happening. First you are completely changed in two hours and now you are blushing. Something odd is going on Bella." said Carlisle

"Well i have no idea what it is. I just felt like i was sleeping when Edward bit me." i replied

"Interesting. I have never heard of anything like this happening. Have you gotten a power yet?"

"No." i replied

I don't know what is going on or why i had to be different from the rest of the Cullens. I just want a normal, well as normal as a vampire can have, life. I was thinking this when all the sudden i heard a voice in my head.

_Don't worry my love i am coming for you soon._

**MUHAHAHAHAH cliffy. Hehee i like cliffies. Well review and you will see what happens next. I am the kind of person who updates fast but if it seems like no one is reading then i will stop updating fast. I have warned you. So pretty please review. And if you see something you don't like tell me. THANKS!! oh and sorry this chapter is so short. It just turned out that way lol**


	3. Explanations

What was that? I think that i got paler, if thats possible for a vampire. I stopped breathing, and moving. Edward sensed that something was wrong with me and came to my side immediately.

"Bella? Bella?"

I didn't answer at first. I was to busy concentrating on the voice. It was gone but i was repeating what it said in my mind. What is that supposed to mean anyway? Don't worry my love i am coming for you soon? Who is this guy? And why is he calling me his love?

"BELLA!" Edward touched put a hand on either side of my face.

"Edward...I'm scared" i said nervously

All the other Cullens were watching with worried eyes.

"Of what? What happened? We were just standing here talking and all the sudden you looked...scared out of your mind." said Edward

"There was this guy's voice inside my head. And he said Don't worry my love i am coming for you soon. Who said it, and what is he talking about Edward?"

All of the Cullens, especially Edward, looked at me shocked.

"This must be an extremely powerful vampire we are dealing with if he is able to project thoughts into someone's head." said Carlisle.

"What do you mean? A vampire just projected his thoughts into my head?" i asked

"Well basically he sent you a message telepathically, using his mind, he gave you a message." said Carlisle.

Wow that must be a pretty cool power. But i still don't understand what this guy wants with me.

"This isn't good Bella, from now on someone has to be with you at all times. We don't know who, or where this guy is but he is _not_ taking you from me!" said Edward while pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry Edward i don't want to go anywhere without you anyways." i said

He let me out of the hug but took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Just then Alice looked dazed. I figured she was having a vision. After a few seconds i saw Edward stiffen. He looked majorly pissed off at something.

"What is it?" i asked

"I had a vision, and in it i just saw you being pulled into a limo by someone. And Edward was just standing there watching you. I have to say, it is very peculiar." said Alice

Wait. Why would Edward just be standing there? This is very odd.

"Edward don't worry. I know that you wouldn't just let someone take me. There has to be something Alice's vision isn't showing us." i said

"I guess your right Bella. I just can't stand the thought of someone taking you. And me just watching it happen." he shuddered as he said this.

It was my turn to squeeze his hand. And he looked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Everything is going to be ok. We just have to watch Bella." said Carlisle.

Thats when i felt really thirsty. The ache in the back of my throat was nearly unbearable.

"Edward i think i have to hunt." i said

He chuckled slightly. "I can see that. Your eyes just turned pitch black. Come on i will take you out to the woods. It won't take long."

I was extremely nervous about my first hunt. What would it be like? Will i be able to do it? I guess i will find out soon enough.

Edward took my hand and we started running. Surprisingly, i kept up with Edward. And didn't trip once. Well blushing is bad enough now at least i know I'm not a klutz anymore. That put a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about Bella? Happy your not a klutz anymore" said Edward

"Yes extremely. You know you don't even have to use your power to read my mind. All the time you already know what I'm thinking. Its a little scary."

He smiled that crooked smile that i love.

"Well i have been around you enough. I know just about everything about you. And would it be so bad if i could read your mind?"

"YES! I don't want you knowing what i think about you." T

Then i blushed. Of course. I swear someone up there wants to watch me suffer! One of the many things i was looking forward to as a vampire was not being able to blush, but nooooo i had to keep that.

Edward looked at me and laughed.

"I am so glad you can blush." he said. HE stopped suddenly and since i was holding his hand i stopped too. He touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Ok Bella, your instincts will take over. All you have to do is find your prey, probably a deer because this is your first hunt, and smell its blood. I think there is a deer in that direction." he said as he turned me around facing the other end of the forest. 

I started running towards where Edward pointed and i smelled something delicious. But it wasn't a deer. It was a grizzly bear. I don't care. It smells absolutely appetizing.

I ran towards it and over powerd it easily. I took it down with one bite right at it's neck. The blood felt warm and thick in my dry, aching throat. I drank the bear dry unaware that Edward was watching me in awe.

"Wow Bella a grizzly bear on your first hunt that is pretty impresive. But you could have gotten hurt!" said Edward. Typical even though i'm a vampire he is worried about a grizzly bear hurting me. Sigh

_You will be mine soon._

**BUM BUM BUM THE VOICE IS BACK LOL. ANYWAYS if you guys haven't done this already you should read my other story kidnapped it is officially finished! Ok so review review review pretty please REVIEW! thanks!!**


	4. Meeting the voice

That voice was back. The same exact one i hear before. It sounded like smooth velvet. It was really bothering me that i didn't know who was saying it or why they were saying things like i am coming for you soon. Who was coming for me? And how soon is soon!? I am definitely not telling Edward again. He probably wouldn't let me leave the house ever again!

"Are you ready to go back now Bella?" asked Edward

"Yea bet i can beat you there!" I said starting to run. Edward caught up to me easily. I still wasn't so used to being graceful instead of clumsy. Edward beat me and got to the door of the Cullens house first. He stopped at the door and waited for me to get there too.

"Ladies first" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Hey! I'm not used to this running thing!" i said. He just laughed. I walked in the door and saw no one inside.

"Hello?" i said, knowing they could hear me. I turned around to see Edward standing there. He wasn't moving, breathing or anything at all! He was just like a statue. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Edward?" i said.

"Edward! EDWARD!"

"Isabella calm down. Edward is quite fine." said a velvety smooth voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful vampires i have ever seen. He had light blond hair, olive colored skin, very muscular, as tall as or a little taller than Edward, and a flawless face, but the thing i noticed first was his eyes. Blood red.

"who...who are you?" i asked though i already had a feeling i knew.

"Haven't you been hearing voices in your head lately Isabella?" he asked me.

"Yes. I am just assuming that is your doing. What do you want from me?"

"You, to come away with me like i told you. You are _my_ love not..._his_." he said while looking at Edward. "So i am willing to make a deal with you. I believe i am being quite generous actually. I will allow you a week to decide whether you will stay here, and i will kill your family. Or you will come with me."

"WHY!! There is absolutely nothing special about me at all! Why can't you just leave me alone. I am finally happy for once." i practically yelled out.

"You won't be happy living this dull life for long. And as for why i want you, i have my own reasons." he said with a mysterious glint in his eyes and a smug smile on his face. "But back to business, you can choose in a week. Oh and Isabella, no telling your precious family or i will kill them all no questions asked." he said and then vanished. Just into thin air. He is more powerful than all the Cullens combined! And i have a feeling that he hasn't even shown me all of his powers.

Suddenly Alice ran down the stairs.

"BELLA! We have to go shopping" she said in a singsong voice. I quickly turned around and my eyes met Edwards. He was fine, just like the other vampire said he would be. He came to my side and i gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" he said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Can't i just hug the one i love?" i asked.

"Bella sucking up to Edward won't get you out of going shopping." said Alice

I groaned. "I don't wanna go Alice!" i whined like a little 3 year old. Edward chuckled.

"Well do you have any cloths that fit you still?" Alice asked

"Well...no." i said. Sadly it was true. None of my cloths fit my new vampire body. Rats.

"Well looks like were going shopping then!" said Alice excitedly.

"Fine. But only for an hour." i said

"To Alice an hour is like a day." said Edward.

"Oh great idea Edward! We can go shopping for the whole day!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I groaned again. This time loader. "Thanks a lot Edward."

He looked at me and gave me a kiss.

"Your still not forgiven. Humph." i said. Edward started pouting. I smiled and gave him a kiss. 

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward."

"AWW thats cute and all but lets and the love fest and get ready for the shopping fest!" said Alice.

_One Week until you are mine my love, my Isabella._

**Ok guys sorry about not updating for a while. Its because we have finals, and i have been babysitting a lot sadly. Well you don't want to hear anymore excuses anyways so just review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry that its so short. **


	5. Little Blue Dress

-----------------Bella P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went shopping with Alice for hours. Putting on a charade of how i hated it, but i didn't for once. I knew that this was probably the last time in a long time i would get to go shopping or spend anytime with Alice. It was all so hard, pretending that everything was ok. I didn't want to make anyone suspicious, especially Edward. If he knew what was going on he would want to go after the vampire who is doing this to me. I can tell that the vampire is powerful though, and would take Edward down. No. I will not let that happen. I will just spend as much time as possible with the Cullens, mainly Edward, this week. It could be the last time i see them.

"Bella what is TAKING so LONG!" said Alice

I had been standing in the dressing room with hundreds of outfits Alice had picked out for me. Oops better try them on and show her. She had picked out a summer dress, it was a very light blue, V shaped straps, went to mid thigh, and had a white bow around the waist. Overall i thought it was very pretty, but didn't know if it would look good on me.

"Bella come out right now!" shouted Alice

Geez i better get out there. I pushed open the door. Alice took one look at me and squealed with delight.

"Its perfect just like vision Edward will absolutely love it!" she said in a sing song voice.

"What exactly did you see in this vision?"

"Its a surprise."

"Oh come on i hate surprises you know that."

Alice laughed. "Too bad. Ok get the rest of your clothes and lets get out of here. Rose and I can give you a makeover when we get home!" said Alice

Great my two _favorite _things in one day. Shopping and Makeovers. Shudder.

We paid and got back to the house quickly. I was eager to get away from Alice, the whole time she was talking about how much Edward would love it, what she was going to do with my hair and the makeup she was going to put on me. Double Shudder

We got in the house and Edward opened the door. I ran to his arms and gave him a bear hug.

"Whoa Bella your eager to see me." Edward said with a glint in his eyes. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Well why wouldn't i be. I had to be away from you for at least 2 whole hours!" i said. Its good I had this excuse. Don't want him getting suspicious do we.

"Well I missed you too." said Edward. Then he gave me a kiss on the lips. Somehow we found our way to the couch in the living room and launched into a make out session.

"URGH! I want to give Bella a makeover!" said Alice.

We both just ignored her.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Alice.

We both ignored her. She ran upstairs. Edward and I kept making out. Suddenly I peeked over and saw Emmet giving me an evil smile.

"Edward i think Emmet is going to do something evil!"i told Edward breaking our kiss.

"Mhh I don't think i care." said Edward, then he went back to kissing me.

Emmet grabbed Edward and flung him across the room, at the same time Alice grabbed me and ran me upstairs.

"HEY! That was totally not fair!" i yelled at Alice.

She just laughed and called Rose. After I was changed Rose and I actually got along. I know its hard to believe but she is really nice, she was just jealous that i was human. So now that I am a vampire she isn't jealous. They started doing my hair and nails. I sighed and started thinking about how I was going to be able to say goodbye to Edward. Its impossible.

When they got done they told me to change into my new dress. I did and they oooed and ahhhhed.

"Satisfied now?" i asked them

"Bella you look fantastic!" said Alice

"Yes you do." said Rose

"Ok so now do I get to see what the surprise is?"

"Yes, go downstairs Edward is waiting for you."

I went downstairs and didn't trip at all. Thank god i had lost my clumsiness when i was changed. I got to the end of the stairs and saw Edward standing at the door waiting for me in a pair of light jeans, and a button up light brown shirt, it went nice with his topaz eyes.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yes but go where?"

"Its a surprise."

"Fine but you guys all know that i hate surprises."

"Well i hope you like this one." Edward said as he took my hand and let me to the Volvo. He opened the door for me and i got in. Always the perfect gentleman. He got in also and started up the car. We sped off. I enjoyed the speed now, it was almost like running.

"Edward?" i asked

"Yes Bella?" 

"When do you think i will get my power?" That had been worrying me lately. I still didn't have a power, and it was bothering me greatly. But not as great as what would happen at the end of this week.

"Well it could happen tomorrow, or next year, its different for everyone. You just have to wait."

"Well as you know I'm very impatient."

We got to a resteraunt and i realized it had been the one where we had our first 'date'.

"Oh Edward this is sweet. But if that waitress who has the hots for you is still here i just might kill her. And no offense or anything, but we can't exactly eat."

"I know thats why I reserved a special room in the back, so we can have our privacy. We don't have to eat its only for the atmosphere." He parked the car and came around to my side to open the door. He took my hand and led me to the back of the resteraunt where a girl was standing. She gazed longingly at Edward and I gave a quiet growl. Edward merely smiled a little bit.

"Cullen?" the girl asked

"Yes"

"Follow me" she said

We followed her into the building and she led us to a room in the back. It was a small room with a table, two chairs and a candle in the middle. The girl left, leaving menus on the table. Edward pulled out of my chair and let go of my hand. He then sat in the chair next to me.

"The reason I wanted to come here is because this is when my life truly started. The day I met you. My world was all dark, then you came and showed me the light. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I always will." He stopped to pull something out of his pocket. It was a small box. "Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	6. Sobs and Smiles

-------------------------Bella P.O.V-----------

* * *

I just stared at him trying to sort through my emotions. Immediately i was ecstatic that he had proposed to me. I wanted to say yes so badly. But, i was overwhelmed with sadness knowing that i would have to leave him, and probably not have enough time to get married, or live our lives married, at all. Why did this happen? Why did that vampire have to ruin my perfect life? Edward was just staring at me with the ring in his hand. I had to give him an answer. I am not going to break his heart right before I leave so there is no way i am saying no.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I would love nothing more than to marry you Edward." I said with as much joy as I could muster. Trying not to break down in tears.

"I love you so much Bella and I can't wait for us to begin our life together. We will spend eternity together. Forever."

And thats when I lost it.

I started breaking down dry sobbing. Edward had a concerned look on his face. I couldn't stop though. I kept thinking how I would have to leave Edward soon, and break his heart in the process. I couldn't stand the thought. Edward pulled me into the lap and put my head on his shoulder. I just sobbed into his neck. I couldn't stop.

"Bella? Bella? Whats wrong?" Edward asked. I knew I had to calm myself down and stop or else he would get suspicious.

"I'm just happy Edward, thats all." I didn't lie. I was extremely happy about the thought of marrying him But couldn't help to think about being taken away from him so soon.

"Ok Bella. But I could have sworn I saw something in your eyes that said differently."

I can't tell him. He will try to kill the vampire and end up killing his self in the process. I can't _can't_ tell him.

"No I'm just happy, the only thing I am sad about is thinking how Rosalie and Alice are going to make me get ready for the wedding day."

He should have laughed at this but he didn't. He knows me to well. He knows something is wrong. I am going to have to make sure I don't give myself away again. I kissed him lightly on his lips. He gazed into my eyes for a long time, I guess to see if there was still some visible sadness. I hope there isn't. I tried to make my expression as happy as possible. I put on a big smile and touched his cheek lightly with the back of my hand. I guess he was satisfied by this because he leaned in for another brief kiss and placed me back on my chair. He took my hand in his opened the small box in his hand and placed a topaz colored ring on my finger. I fell in love with the ring the moment I saw it.

"Edward I absolutely adore this ring."

"I thought you would. You were always saying how you loved the color of my eyes."

He took my hand, helped me up, and led me back to the car after placing money on the table. On the way to the car he held my hand and drew little circles in it. I tried as hard as possible to not think about next week, just think about now, and the precious time I have to spend with Edward before I get taken away. I decided right there that I wouldn't allow myself to think about it. If I did, I would get overwhelmed with sadness and someone, probably Edward or Jasper, would get suspicious and know something was up.

We got out of the car hand in hand again, and walked in the front door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice shrieked. "Finally, Edward proposed."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Waited long enough didn't you." said Rosalie who just came into the room.

"Bella, I am so happy that you are not officially a part of this family." said Esme who entered the room.

"Yes, welcome to the family." said Carlisle who now stood beside his wife.

"Finally I have a little sis" said Emmet who stood beside his wife.

"Eww the emotions coming off of you two, wow you guys really love each other." said Jasper who stood beside his wife.

I did feel extremely loved at that particular moment. Knowing that I was so loved, and excepted into this loving family so easily. I can't stand to leave them. _NO!._ I promised myself I wouldn't think about that and I _won't!_ Suddenly coming back to Earth I realized that everyone had left and it was just Edward and I.

"Bella, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" asked Edward.

"Of course Edward. We are finally engaged. Going to get married. I am a part of you family. Even Rosalie has excepted me. And right now I am next to the person I love the most. What could possible be wrong."

Everything.

* * *

**Depressing I know. It makes me sad. And sorry to tell you guys this but it is going to get sadder. But no fear, we all know Edward will save her in the end. Right? Muhahaha. Oh and btw sorry that this chapter is so short, i guess i'm a short chapter kind of person. I like writing short chapter anyway i usually update pretty fast so you can't get that mad at me. Right? RIGHT! Anyway i am gonna thank some people for reviewing now, since lately i haven't been getting that many reviews. Which makes me sad. But i deal with it.. so the following people get a cookie!!!!**

**Elven at heart (who always put reviews on kidnapped too!!! TY!)**

**abbey123**

**Becca**

**R and H shipper**

**Bella's-Choice (a nice loooooooong review TY!)**

**FangedMoonEyes (always review kidnapped too! ILY!! TY!!!)**

**xoambahmariexo**

**excitingem555**

**entrustinglove**

**epiphanyaella98**

**jacoblover**

**ElleG20**

**TY EVERYONE YOUR THE BEST!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOXS! Please keep up the nice reviews. **


	7. Leaving him

-------------------------------------------Bella P.O.V-------------------------------

Today was the day I had to leave. The end of my happiness. I had spent every single second with Edward until today, I told him I was going to take a walk through the woods by myself. He said that was ok because he wanted to work on wedding plans, which he wanted to keep a secret from me.

I wrote him a letter, and left it in his room. I can still remember exactly what it says:

_Dear Edward,_

_I Love you so much and you have to believe me when I say that this is for the best. I am not leaving by choice, another vampire said if I didn't leave he would hurt you and your family. I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone died because of me. This vampire is very powerful so I am asking you, if you love me, don't come after me. If somehow I get free, or get away, I will come back to you. I just want you to know that I love you, will always love you, and I will be thinking of only you until I get to you again. Don't do anything drastic, it was hard enough convincing myself that it would be best not to tell you. But I know you would want to kill the vampire, and instead he would end up killing you. I had no choice, I am so sorry. I love you. _

_Bella_

I know exactly what Edward is going to do when he reads the letter. He's going to come looking for me. I can't lie to him any longer though, I don't want him thinking that I just left him.

"OW!" I shouted. What was that. It felt like I just walked into a brick wall. I looked up and saw the vampire that had threatened me.

"Hello again my love." he said.

"I can't believe you are going to take me away from my family, and my true love. You have to be the most awful, indescribably despicable vampire I have ever met in my life. I hate you so much."

"Are you done now?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

I didn't answer. I decided right there that I was _not_ going to talk to him. I will find a way to get away from this sick twisted vampire one way or another. I gave him an evil look and he just chuckled.

"Ok lets get going take my hand." he said

I shook my head no. He just chuckled again and in a flash took my hand. I tried to pull away and he let me. I started running back towards the Cullen's house and realized we were somewhere else, it didn't even look like forks anymore. There was a wide open green meadow in front of me, you saw nothing but grass for miles and miles. I turned around and saw him still standing there and opened my mouth in a gasp. Not because of him but behind him was a gigantic castle. It looked like it belonged in Renaissance times. It was beautiful.

"Come on Isabella or do I have to take your hand again?" he said with a sly grin on his face.

I just quickly ran behind him while he headed off towards the castle. We got to the door and he opened it for me, while I headed inside.

"By the way my name is Damien." he said while looking at me. "Ah. I see that you have decided not to talk. That is fine, eventually you will learn to get used to it here. After all you have forever."

I gave him another evil glare and again he chuckled. I already despised this guy, but was greatly afraid of him. How many other powers did he have?

He went in front of me and lead me to a staircase. We went up the stairs and at the top there was a long hall. He went to the first door in the hall and opened it. Inside was a big dresser, a desk with a computer, a window looking out over the meadow, a large sky blue couch, and a t.v.

"I hope you like your room, if you go out this door to the one right next to it you will find the bathroom. I will have to leave you for a little now I have some business to attend to. But I will be back shortly." He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I tried to pull back but he was much faster than me. He sped out the door before I could say or do anything. I heard a click and footsteps leading away from the door. I walked over to the door and discovered he locked it.

Seriously did he think that would keep me in? I am a vampire and so I have super strength. I pushed all my weight on the door but it didn't budge at all. How peculiar. I tried again and again ramming the door with my stone cold, hard body but nothing happened. The door didn't even make a sound. I gave up after a while and sat down on the couch. Then I realized there was still a window in my room. I excitedly walked over to it and jammed my fist in the center. But just like the door it didn't give way at all. Again and again I tried to get a hole through the window and it didn't move or make a sound! I was so frustrated that I gave up yet again. I went to the couch laid down and closed my eyes. Thinking only of one thing.

Edward I miss you so much.

**Don't worry for you confuzzled people out there. I will eventually explain the door and window thing. I had to think of a way where she could be locked in her room and not get out lol. Well hope this chapter was ok, and i know it was short again but thats just how i write my chapters. If you guys want i could write longer chapters but i would be able to update as ofter so you would get a long chapter but only like once a week. LoL. Well you guys decide and tell me. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW! Ok and heres a few little things i am going to say**

**ahem**

**bitememylove next chapter i will give out ice cream i promise!**

**Yoruhoshi-Sora you get a cookie for reviewing now!**

**Miss. Dramatikkk that totally sucks that you got your ipod taken away. I would go crazy without mine!!! lol**

**Thats all for now and so anyone who wants ice cream for reviewing better review this chapter lol i say lol a lot ...owell. THANKS PEOPLES!**


	8. Idea: brilliant or not

------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------

**(extremely short chapter. Sorry people, but deal with it! lol)**

It was hopeless I finally decided. There was no way I could escape a vampire as powerful as Damien. No. There has to be a way. I have to see Edward again no matter what the costs or what I have to do to get out of here. No. Matter. What. Thats when the door opened

"Sorry Isabella it took longer than I expected it to."He said and then laughed at the end. Laughed?

"Judging by the look on your face I think you tried to escape didn't you?" he asked me. "Not talking again?"

Nope. Why talk to something that despicable. I didn't even look at him. I just kept my eyes on the window in my room.

"Isabella I assure you that soon, you will learn to like me. So in the mean time I will tell you a bit about myself. I am 18 in human years and 400 in vampire years. Born 1707 **(A/N if this is wrong...pretend its not ok! Lol)** and I don't remember anything about my human life anymore, not even who changed me. I have several powers that I don't intend on telling you. But some powers of mine are that I can think of a place and suddenly be there, make any object of my choosing including myself indestructible, and I can maintain several human characteristics such as the color of my skin."

I was awed at all this information but didn't let it show obviously. He looked at me like he expected a reaction, well I was not going to give him one. He turned away from me and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to shine in. It started shining in my room and I caught my breath. He looked breathtakingly gorgeous, and I couldn't help but look at him then. I know I should have just been staring out the window like usual, so he could think I didn't even notice but he was extremely beautiful. He was still just looking out the window, and then the sun's rays caught me also. I was sparkling and he turned his head to look at me. We just started at each other for a while before I realized that the man in front of me was the man who took me away from Edward.

I got up from the couch and walked out the door, which was unlocked since he came in a few minutes earlier. I shut the door behind me. Walked over to the door that was across the hall from me, but it was locked. I tried to break it down but couldn't. His powers are so frustrating! I tried all of the doors in the hallway except the one two doors down from my door, where he said the bathroom was. I reached for it and sure enough it was unlocked. I stepped inside and saw a typical bathroom. Shower, sink, bathtub etc. I decided that I would take a shower so I undressed and got in. It felt good to be under the hot water. It cleared my mind and gave me some time to think about how I would escape from Damien. The only way I could think was preposterous. I couldn't do that. Could I? Maybe. Just Maybe it would work. I would act like I fell in love with him, then when he finally trusts he I would leave. Poof.. Just like Edward thought I did to him. Payback.

**Maybe if you are all nice little readers you will review, and just maybe I will be feeling generous and put Edwards P.O.V up for reading the letter. Hheeheheh. Well do you guys like where I am going with the story so far? If not just tell me and I will change it. IDK if I like it, so you guys can tell me! LOL anyways the following people get Ice Cream!!!! lol**

**Miss. Dramatikkk-heres your sundae party!!! well its not really a party but use your IMAGINATION**

**Night Owl- TY for the long review i love those!**

**Elven at heart-You always review and i u tottaly rock for that!**

**R and H shipper- you have always been reviewing lately too!! TY!**

**Person-with-the-face- i will write about Edward's P.O.V if i get enough reviews and btw i love ur name lol**

**xoambahmariexo-i will try to make longer chapters, but its HARD! -sniffles-**

**abbey-ty for reviewing, and loving my story!**

**XxBellaxX-I love the smiley face and ty for reviewing!**

**Entrusting Love- heres your ice cream! And i hope i unconfuzzled it for you!**

**Luthien Flicker- first of all confuzzled rules!! and yea i guess she could punch a hole in the wall, but maybe she uhhhhhhhh decided not to. DAH DAH! My brilliant explanation. **

**Fanged Moon Eyes- ILY sooo much!! you always review every single chapter!! your the best! Two scoops 4 u. don't hate people, she has reviewed every chapter i ever wrote just about, including Kidnapped!!!!!! you rock!**

**There you go guys. Thanks again for reviewing!!!!! **


	9. vote pwease!

**Hey peoplez. I have been thinking lately and i don't know whether i want to continue this story or do a sequel to kidnapped since a lot more people read that story and like it better than this one. Well what do you guys think? I want a vote on it ok? So people please vote**

**1)sequel to kidnapped & stop this story**

**2)Sequel to kidnapped & this story**

**3)this story**

**Ok so just say 1, 2, or 3. I would love who ever voted!!! so please please PLEASE VOTE! Ok im done with my pleading now. **


	10. Meadow

**Ok guys first of all i love how when i ask for a vote or something like that everyone starts reviewing lol but anyway most people said number 2 so i will go with number 2 !!!! I will try to put the sequel to kidnapped up ASAP so in the meantime i will put this chapter up. Hopefully all the people who voted will review this chapter. I doubt that, but o well. I am just happy with the reviews i got for the votes! Thanks to everyone who voted, i appreciate it very much!!!**

---------------------------------------Edward P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was planning to have our wedding a month from now. Alice and I were going over wedding plans when she started having a vision. I went into her mind and saw something that would broke my heart.

_Bella walked into the woods "OW!" She shouted. There in front of her stood a vampire with light blond hair and olive colored skin. _

"_Hello again my love." he said._

"_I can't believe you are going to take me away from my family, and my true love. You have to be the most awful, indescribably despicable vampire I have ever met in my life. I hate you so much."_

"_Are you done now?" he asked her with a smile on his face._

_Bella stayed silent, and gave the vampire an evil look. He chuckled at her. _

"_Ok lets get going take my hand." he said_

_She shook my head no. He just chuckled again and in a flash took her hand. She tried to pull away and he let her. She started running back wards then stopped. The area where she was at looked nothing like Forks. _

Alice and I just looked at each other. I ran outside to check the woods to see if the vision had happened already. I ran around the woods frantically but found nothing. Nothing at all, no sign of Bella. I ran back to the house to tell my family that we had to go find Bella. Alice stopped me when I entered the door, a note clutched in her hand. She handed the note to me.

_Dear Edward,_

_I Love you so much and you have to believe me when I say that this is for the best. I am not leaving by choice, another vampire said if I didn't leave he would hurt you and your family. I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone died because of me. This vampire is very powerful so I am asking you, if you love me, don't come after me. If somehow I get free, or get away, I will come back to you. I just want you to know that I love you, will always love you, and I will be thinking of only you until I get to you again. Don't do anything drastic, it was hard enough convincing myself that it would be best not to tell you. But I know you would want to kill the vampire, and instead he would end up killing you. I had no choice, I am so sorry. I love you. _

_Bella_

If I could cry I know I would have. That note was the single worst thing I had ever read in my life. I couldn't sort through my feelings fast enough, first I felt deep sadness for Bella leaving, not telling me, and knowing she was in the hands of a dangerous vampire. Then I was enraged at the though of another vampire taking her away from me. I am not going to give into her wishes of me leaving her alone. I am coming after her whether she likes it or not. I will find her. Bella and I belong together, and I will stop at nothing to get her back. Nothing.

---------------------------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got out of the the shower with a sense of dread, knowing what I was about to do. I grabbed a robe from a cabinet in the bathroom. It was crazy what I was about to do, I don't know how I am going to be able to do it. I opened the door and walked back to my room. Damien was no where to be seen. I quickly got dressed into tight jeans and a blue tank top. Thats when I heard a knock at the door.

"May I enter?" asked Damien

Since when did he ask to enter my room?

"Yes" I answered

He opened the door and walked in. I sat down on the bed and he just leaned against the wall. I decided if I was going to go through with my plan I better do it sooner than later. I didn't want to think to much about what I was about to do.

"Damien?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"I have changed my mind I think I will enjoy my stay here." I said apprehensively. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"And what made you change your mind my dear?" he asked

"Well I have learned to enjoy your company." I said as I got up from the bed and walked right in front of him so that my face was inches from his.

"Is that so?" he said seductively.

This was the hard part. Just imagine he is Edward. Just imagine he is Edward. I repeated this in my head a million times to the point where Damien almost looked like Edward.

"Who wouldn't enjoy your company Damien?" I said as I pressed my lips lightly to his. This took him by surprise even more. But once he was over the surprised he seemed smug. I could feel his lips curve into a smile as I was kissing him. He turned us around so that I was up against the wall. He pressed me against the wall and took our kiss to the next level. He seemed urgent like he waited so long to kiss me. I suppose he had. He put one hand on my waist and with the other hand he began to stroke my cheek. His touch left no burning feeling like Edward's touch always did. But Damien was no Edward and he would never be. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. Oh snap.

I pulled away from the kiss quickly when he got on top of me.

"Damien I uh I'm not ready to uh do anything besides kissing because we hardly know each other." I said panicking. I didn't know he would respond so much to me just kissing him.

He laughed when I finished talking. "My love, Isabella. I have been watching you since you turned into a vampire. I know you very well. I guess you have a point though. You do not know me nearly as well as I know you. And for that I apologize. Maybe we could take it slower and get to learn more about each other. After all we have eternity."

I was slightly less panicked at him saying I was right, and that he also wanted to take it slow. But I knew that after a few weeks he wouldn't expect me to stop him from doing anything anymore. I would have to make my grand escape before our relationship got to that level. He sighed and got off of me, helping me into a sitting position on the bed. I laid my head against his shoulders. I had to convince him that I liked him. This plan wouldn't fail. I am not going to let it fail.

He stroked my hair and gave me a light kiss on the head.

"Isabella would you like to take a walk in my meadow."

A pang of sadness washed over me. His meadow. Just like Edward's meadow. Did he know about Edward's meadow?

"Sure that sounds fun." I responded.

He took my hand and before I could blink he were in the meadow sitting on the grass. His power still surprised me. He saw the look on my face and laughed.

"I would have though that you would be used to that by now." he said

Time to get some information out of him.

"Um what other powers do you have?" I asked him trying to sound innocent. I guess it worked.

"Well I will not tell you all of them but I will show you another power of mine. Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. The next thing that happened took my breath away.

**Muhahahah. I have to say this was a pretty long chapter for me. I am glad that I could write a half decent sized chapter for once!! Well anyways R & R people! Oh and doncha love cliffies! I know I do!!**


	11. powers

--------------------Bella P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was floating through the air. Damien sat down on the grass his eyes never leaving me. Suddenly I slowly started floating towards him. I floated towards him, and was gently lowered into his lap. He stroked my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I still had a shocked expression. How many powers does he have?

"I have many powers, but this one also comes in handy a lot." Damien said

"So you can move objects with your mind?"

"Yes among other things."

"Will you every tell me all of your powers?" I asked. I hope he would tell me eventually. It scared me, not knowing what he was capable of, and I desperately needed to know all of his powers in order to escape from this place.

"Now now Isabella be patient. Time will tell. Maybe I will tell you all my powers. Maybe not. I have already revealed several powers that I would have preferred not to. Now what would you like to do?"

He obviously wasn't going to tell me. Well I will get him to sooner or later. I don't want to risk getting caught escaping without knowing what he is capable of.

"Um. I guess you could show me around the castle. I didn't really see anything other than the bathroom."

He chuckled lightly. "Ok Isabella lets go." He said he picked me up and we were instantly in the castle.

We were in a long hall, with a vast amount of doors on both sides. He put me on my feet gently and took my hand in his.

"Pick a door." he said.

I went to the closest door that I could find. I tried to open it but found it to be locked. I looked back at Damien and saw the bemused look on his face.

"All the doors are locked with the exception of you room and the bathroom. I still don't know if I can trust you not to run away, because of your actions towards me the past few days. I have the only keys."

Great, more obstacles that I had to overcome in order to get free of this dreadful place. He unlocked the door with a key that he pulled out of his jeans pocket. Inside the room there were weapons of all different kinds. Knives, bow and arrow, guns, and other things that I didn't recognize at all. I looked at him puzzled as to why he would have weapons in his house. After all vampires wouldn't be affected by weapons would they?

"I have my reasons for having weapons. You see, I have been a vampire for a long time, and I have discovered ways that vampires can be harmed by ordinary weapons like the ones in front of you. It is quite simple if you think about it. I have no reason to tell you my secret right now though so shall we move on to another room?"

Damien is starting to scare me more and more by the minute. Weapons hurting vampires? How is that possible? He obviously knows something I don't and I desperately need to know. Why would he need to hurt other vampires anyway? I mean it seems to me that he lives out here all by his self and has enough powers that he doesn't need protection from other vampires. I had to answer him because he was looking at me, waiting for my reply.

"Sure."

I got out of the room and he followed locking the door behind him. I had to get him to trust me, or find a way to get those keys from him. When he finished locking the door he took my hand in his yet again. This time I walked down farther into the last door in the hall. I looked from the door to him and he looked back at me with worry etched on his face.

"My love are you sure you want to know what is behind this door?" he asked. Clearly worried about something.

Well, if he didn't want me in that room then I definitely wanted in there. What could he be hiding behind that door?

"Yes."

"Ok but just remember that I warned you." Gulp

He unlocked the door and my brain went haywire. Why oh why didn't I notice this before!

**Muhahahaha another cliffy for you guys. But hey thats how I get people to keep reading this story. Well I'm sure if you all use your brains you can figure it out. Think THINK!!! lol well **

**R & R and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I got a lot of reviews it made me warm and fuzzy inside.!!**


	12. Humans

-------------------Bella P.O.V-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mother and her child. They both looked so scared and afraid. The monster in my mind took over and I lunged at them. I drained them both in a second before I realized what I was even doing. I looked back at Damien and he had a smirk painted on his face.

"You know they were going to be a snack for later today but I am now aware of how you haven't feed in a while. You know you can always just tell me when you need to feed."

I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore with Damien and the dead bodies I had just killed. I ran out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran into the bathroom and got into the cold shower. I ran the water over my body and washed all the evil off of me. It felt so wrong killing those humans. They had done nothing wrong and I ended their lives without a thought. How could I be such a monster! I never fed from humans before. Never. And I ignored Damien's warnings of going into that room. I just had to go and see what it was that he was hiding. I got out of the shower and dried myself. I ran back into my room to get changed. Luckily Damien wasn't there. I was half expecting him to be there demanding an explanation as to why I sped off without a word to him.

I quickly changed into something comfortable. Sweatpants and a baggy shirt. I went onto the couch and closed my eyes wishing in vain for sleep to come. Even though I knew it never would. At times like this, I needed Edward more than ever. I still didn't come up with a plan to get out of this wretched castle and away from Damien. Sigh. And now I have to explain to how that I don't want to feed on humans. Would he allow me to feed on animals? I don't know how well I can resist human blood now that I had human blood. I had to talk to him and make him allow me to feed on animals.

I sat up quickly and knocked into something hard with a smash.

"Owwie." I screamed. I looked up and saw Damien sitting on the floor Indian style trying not to laugh.

"What were you doing so close to my face?" I asked him trying not to sound to mad.

"I was committing your face to memory. I knew you could possibly be mad about the incident that just occurred. You never did tell me if you fed on humans or not. I always just assumed you did. Its not that often you come across a vegetarian vampire."

"Well I uh was uh wondering if you would mind if I uh fed off of animals." I said trying to sound innocent. I guess it worked because next thing I know he says, "Sure Isabella I do not mind at all. Just tell me when you want to go hunting and I will take you. Ok well I am going to leave you now to find myself some food. I will be back soon my love."

He kissed me on the lips lightly and sped out of the room. Its now or never to formulate my plan to get out of this miserable place. I got up and went to my door. I guess he was so thirsty he didn't bother to lock it. I opened the door and went into the hall. I decided to get the lay of the land. I took a right turn and went up a staircase into another long hall way.

Thats when I first heard the noise. It sounded like someone being tortured or someone in severe pain. Someone or something was screaming in agony. I decided to investigate where the noise was coming from and saw it was from a nearby door. I put my hand up to the doorknob but it sprang to life. It opened as fast as it could possibly go and I saw something I never expected to see.

**Muhahaha another cliffy. Anyways I stayed up pretty late to write this so if some parts don't make sense thats why. Sorry its so short I have been busy doing summer stuff a lot. I will update ASAP if you read and review ASAP. Deal? **


	13. Edward

-----------------3rd Person P.O.V minutes before Bella opens the door-------------------------------------------

Edward had searched and searched for Bella endlessly. Never giving up, never stopping, never quiting, but after a while he decided that he needed help. One of the Cullen's friends from Tanya's coven in Denali was a skillful tracker. Alice had a vision of Edward finally finding the meadow where Bella was and he thought that with the help of the tracker he would find Bella for sure. She tracked Bella's scent all the way to a huge meadow near a large castle. It was extremely difficult to find Bella because Damien had teleported them there and left no scent in between Forks and the castle in which Bella currently was, but she somehow managed to do it with extreme difficulty and a detailed description of the place where Alice saw Bella and Damien last. Edward recognized it as the meadow in Alice's vision. Right then he felt a spark of hope and rejoiced at the thought of finally getting Bella back. Overcome by the thought of getting Bella back he jumped frantically into the nearest open window which just happened to be where Damien was at the current time.

"You. You're the one in Alice's vision who took my Bella away from me. You're going to pay for what you have done. Where is she? Tell me this second!" Edward yelled.

"There is no way you are getting anywhere near her." Growled Damien

"You want a bet?" said Edward who growled back then pounced on Damien sending them both crashing into the nearest wall. Edward started punching Damien right in the face and Damien in turn was not fighting back. Instead he was laughing.

"You stupid boy, I can easily kill you right now. But I think I just might use you as bait to get Bella to stay here with me."

"Bella will _never_ want to stay here with you. _Never!_" Shouted Edward as he kept punching Damien.

Then Edward floated up in the air until he was at the ceiling, then Damien slammed him into the floor in one swift movement. There was a big crash but never the less Edward got up again and came running towards Damien. However, as hard as he tried, Edward couldn't even touch Damien. It was as though a forcefield was around him. Edward tried as hard as he could to kick, punch, bite, anything to get to Damien and cause him physical harm but nothing worked. Finally seeing how Edward gave up Damien took the opportunity to walk over to Edward and slam him into a wall.

Not expecting it Edward let out a wail of pain when Damien bite him in the shoulder.

"Listen _Edward_ I do not wish to kill you. So if you would please calm down so I can lock you in here."

Edward chuckled maliciously. "As if a locked door would keep me away from Bella."

"Oh I think it will." said Damien as he started towards the door turning the handle. He opened it to reveal a very frightened looking Bella.

--------------------------------------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and I saw Damien at first and thought maybe he was hurt. I could really care less, he could die for all I care. I was busy thinking evil thoughts about Damien that I didn't realized the person sitting against the wall until he spoke to me.

"Bella. My love. I have finally found you. Oh how I missed you so." said Edward

Edward? Here? My Edward! I pushed past an extremely angry Damien to get to Edward.

"Edward! I didn't think I would ever see you again! I love you so much! I missed you so much." I said frantically as I hugged Edward. He winced and I looked down at him and realized where the wail had come from. Edward had a big ugly bite mark on his shoulder. Damien did this to him. I could just kill him. But I didn't want to waste time away from Edward to kill Damien. Thats when it hit me. Damien had both of us. Edward and I. Now how am I going to get us out of this disaster.

"Edward how could you be so stupid! I told you not to come after me! I told you how powerful Damien was. I can't stand to see you hurt. I just can't!" I wailed into his shoulder. The non bitten one.

"How could I not. Honestly Bella if the situation were reversed. You wouldn't have come after me? You can't tell me that you would stay home, and act like nothing happened when the one you love was out there suffering."

"I guess you have a point, but now how are we going to get out of this?"

"Bella we always get out of our problems somehow. We will overcome this problem too. After all we do have a wedding to plan."

I laughed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more than you could ever imagine." Edward said as he leaned closer to me and was about to kiss me when I floated into the air and right beside Damien who put his arm around my waist.

"I do believe this little happy reunion is coming to an end now." said Damien coldly.

Edward got up with a groan but with anger etched into his face, and ran towards Damien. Damien put one hand out before Edward reached him, and Edward flew back into the wall.

"STOP HURTING HIM!" I yelled at Damien desperately trying to get out of his death grip around my waist. "Please" I said dry sobbing into my hands.

"Isabella I will stop hurting him if you promise never ever to leave this castle."

Of course. He is using Edward as bait. I was so angry at Damien I could rip him to shreds with my own two hands.

"I will never leave as long as you promise never to hurt Edward, and let him out of this god forsaken place." I said through gritted teeth.

"No I'm afraid I need to keep Edward here my love." Shudder "Now that he knows where the castle is he will just go frolicking of to tell his friends, and they will come out here to get you. So you see, he is staying here, in this room. Of course he will be let out to feed but that is all. You will have no contact with him whatsoever or else I will get rid of him forever. I will not hurt him unless you come in contact with him understand Isabella?"

Yes master. I felt like saying but refrained myself. I started into Edwards eyes feeling selfishly happy that he was here but at the same time hopelessly sad at the though of Damien hurting Edward in any way shape or form.

"How do I know you won't hurt Edward I don't get to see him?" I said. There has got to be some way to convince him to let me see Edward.

He started at a way, I am guessing in thought, for a while. Edward and I just started at each other the whole time. I felt so much love for him, and I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same for me. I wanted so badly to rush over to him but afraid that if I did Damien might change his mind about killing Edward.

"Ok fine. You will be allowed to see Edward once a week and only when I say so. Got it? If I ever see you anywhere near this door without my permission Edward is dead on the spot."

Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes! Edward and I will come up with a plan to get out of this. Like he said we always get out of these problems.

"Agreed" I said letting a slight smile cross my lips. It was selfish of me to be happy that Edward was here in this horrible place with Damien who was equally horrible but I couldn't help it. I was just filled with happiness at knowing I would see Edward once a week.

"Lets go Bella." Said Damien taking my hand and leading me out the door. I took one glance back and felt even more happiness when I saw Edward smile. He felt the same way I did, just glad that we would be seeing each other once again. Yes, I would be seeing Edward again, and that thought alone would keep me going for a week.

**Hey people. Sorry if Edward finding Bella doesn't make sense but thats like the only way I could think of it so deal!! LOL anyway R & R people so i don't think i sucked at the edward finding bella thing. Of course if i did suck at that part...tell me!!!**


	14. Meeting

The week until I got to see Edward went agonizingly slow. I couldn't stand waiting it was so frustrating. I would stay in my room, and just wait. I expected Damien to come in and talk to me or something to that extant. But no, he never came. I didn't see him at all the whole week. So when it was the first day of the new week I was worried he wouldn't be there to take me to Eward. But he did come. In the morning he opened the door with a blank look on his face and motioned me to go through the door.

"I will take you to see Edward now if you follow me."

"Um Ok."

I am worried that he is planning something. He must have something up his sleeve if he doesn't see me all week. He has to be doing something. I walked out the door and followed a few steps behind Damien until we came to Edward's room. Damien opened the door and again motioned me inside. As soon as I got inside Damien slammed the door shut. O well I can worry about was is wrong with him later now I get to see Edward.

He was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself until he realized I was there. Then he ran over and hugged me.

"Bella finally I get to see you. I couldn't stand waiting it was horrible."

"I know what you mean. It felt like I had to wait forever. But that doesn't matter now that were together again. At least for a little while."

He let go of me only to reach up and take my face in both of his hands. Then he kissed me. It was a fierce kiss full of need. I felt the same way since we haven't been able to kiss in a long time. He ended the kiss and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Bella we need to figure out a way to get out of here. The rest of my family is worried sick about you. Alice isn't having visions about you anymore so they can't find you on their own."

"Wait then how did you get here?"

"I recruited a friend to help me find you. A friend from Tanya's coven in Alaska. She tracked you here and when I went in she left."

"Well couldn't she tell the Cullens where you went. Then they could find us."

"Well my family doesn't know I came looking for you. I didn't want them to get hurt if I did find you. In the note you left me it was obvious that you were dealing with a powerful vampire. I didn't want my family to get hurt so I asked the tracker I was with to not tell them. So they have no clue where I am."

How could Edward be so stupid! Well I guess in a way he was just like me. He just wanted to protect his family. I guess I understand why he didn't want them coming after him. Damien would probably just kill them all easily.

"OK well then we have to figure out how to get out of here . But I don't have any ideas. The one idea I did have definitely isn't going to work now."

Damien is not going to think that I am in love with him. Not now that I have Edward here, and get to see him once a week. As it is Damien won't even talk to me.

"Oh and what idea was that."

Gulp

"Um well. At first when you weren't here I thought that if I got Damien to think I liked him. Then he would trust me more and let me have more freedom. Then I could escape."

Edward got an angry look on his face. I figured he wouldn't want to know how I tried to convince Damien I loved him.

"Bella! You were basically seducing him!!"

"Well at the time I thought it was a good idea."

He calmed down and ran a hand through his hair.

"That is a good idea. But I don't think I would be able to stand seeing you two together. Does he still think that you have feeling for him?"

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word to me since this morning. He hasn't been near me until today. I'm worried he is planning something."

"I don't know Bella. He doesn't come in here either. But I think you should try to at least make him talk to you. That will let us know what he is thinking. And buy us some time to think of a way to escape without you seducing him."

I laughed quietly. "Can you think of any way to get out of here?"

"Well what's your power?"

Sigh. Whenever I think about how I don't have a power it makes me very depressed. How can I not have a power! I could possibly break us out of here if I had a power. But of course I don't have a power.

"I don't have a power." I said quietly.

Edward looked at me confused.

"I thought for sure you would have a great power. Aro said you had potential. I'm so sorry Bella. But maybe you still have time to get a power."

"Yea I guess. But I have kind of given up on the idea. It's been a long time since I was changed. Shouldn't I have gotten a power by now?"

"Well some vampires take longer than others."

"Whatever. I don't care about that I just want out of here. I'm sick of this place."

Edward hugged me again. We stood like that for the longest time. Then the door opened and there stood Damien.

"Ok Bella time to go now." He said with a blank face in an emotionless tone.

I kissed Edward on the lips quickly and walked towards the door. Damien looked back at Edward. But still Damien had a blank face. He slammed the door and led me back to my room. He opened my door and I walked in. Then he slammed in behind me and left. Something is going on with him and I don't think I want to find out.

**Sorry if it took me a while to update. I have had a tiny bit of writers block so I basically forced myself to write this today lol. But anyway R & R.**


	15. Not so great escape

I paced my room for a long time. Thinking about how I could solve the problem of getting out of here with Edward, alive. After all Damien had so many powers, I didn't know all of them, so I don't know how I could possibly beat him. And now he has been acting weird so obviously he is up to something. It is driving me crazy! _Knock Knock Knock_.

Huh? Thats weird usually Damien just forces his self in my room without my permission. Well, I guess its nice of him to knock. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. There stood Damien with a sly look plastered across his face. Oh shizzlesticks **(A/N I happen to like that word. Tehe)**. A sly look? This can't be good. I moved to the side to allow him inside and he walked in my room. I shut the door and turned around to see him sitting on the sofa. Warning bells were going off in my head. Something bad is going to happen. And I'm pretty much defenseless against Damien. Just peachy.

"So Isabella I have been thinking lately." said Damien in an oddly calm voice.

Gulp. "Uh huh." Wow way to go Bella intelligent answer.

"So what I have been thinking about is the situation involving Edward and you. And I have come to a, well I think it is, a very good decision about what to do about it."

Double gulp. "And what is that?" Please don't be something evil.

"Well I figured since you are so attached with Edward and not me. I have to do something about it. So I am going to kill him. You may hate me for it, in fact I know you will, but I believe it is best for our relationship. Right now the only thing stopping you from loving me is Edward. So if I take Edward away, then you will love me. See Isabella my love how perfectly things will work out!"

Oh my god. There is no way I am letting him kill Edward. Does he seriously think I will love him if he kills Edward! He is one sick, evil, messed up dude!

"I will never love you. Even if you kill Edward. Which I will never allow you to kill Edward." I said venom starting to pool in my mouth.

He chuckled darkly. "Of course you will love me if I kill Edward. And there is nothing you can do to stop me, you know that very well Isabella. You are _powerless_ against me." He said starting to walk towards the door. "I will come back for you when he is dead." He said sweetly. How messed up can one person get?

I was totally freaking out. I wanted everything to stop so bad. Time to stop. Damien to stop. Everything to just stop so I could get Edward out of here. And you know what? I think it did because I started concentrating so hard about how I wanted time to stop, that Damien froze in mid stride to the door. At first I thought it was because he was going to turn around and say something sinister about killing Edward again. So I stood still for a few moments waiting for him to turn around or say something. He didn't so I walked over to where he stood and looked at his face. He was smirking and looking at the door. I tapped his shoulder and he didn't flinch. Well, time to seize the opportunity and rescue Edward so we can get the hell out of here.

I scrambled out the door and ran as fast as I could to Edward's door. I just figured out my power and had no idea how long it would last so I was extremely worried. I barged through Edward's door and saw him pacing the room like I had been earlier. When he saw me his face immediately lit up.

"Bella what are you doing here?" He asked in a worried tone. I ran to him and grabbed his hand pulling him from the room.

"No time to explain we have to get out of here. And fast." I said hurriedly to Edward.

We ran down the hall and then down a stair case. I still remember where the front door is since Damien takes me out to hunt. We were almost to the door when we heard a ferocious snarl. It scared me so bad I started to shake. Edward realized what it was and picked me up, running out the front door.

**Muhahahahha I know it was a short chapter but I want reviews so I am going to make you all suffer. SUFFER! Ok, maybe I'm being a bit to mean. but tooooo bad! see i want reviews they make me happy soooo all you guys have to do is review... i don't care what you say. if you want you could even just say HOLA and i'd be happy. at least i would know someone read my story!!! OK!! SO REVIEW BEFORE I SEND JOSE THE JALAPENO ON A STICK TO ATTACK YOU! oh and don't doubt me i will sooo do it.**


	16. HI!

Hey all you people!!!!!!! Well I guess you all hate me since I haven't updated in like a million years but guess what???!?!?! I'm back!! My big excuse for not updating is that high school is hard. See how good of an excuse that is! Well anyways I have a point to this little speech. Ahem. Do you guys (whoever is still reading this) want me to either 1) make up a totally new story or 2) keep going with my old stories. 

Its you choice guys because I'm not the one who has to read the stories. I just write them. Oh yea and I like fractured my stupid pinky finger so my typing is really slllllllllllllllloooooowwww so if you guys want a new story I will update soon but not uber soon. OKAY!! Welll vote peoples or don't vote and I just won't write anything its up to u people

WannabeeVampee!!


	17. Homebound

Edward was running as fast as I had ever seen him run in my life. It was as if we were gliding out of that horrible castle. I turned my head and saw Damien running after us. I though about him stopping again, and nothing happened. I was shocked! It had worked fine seconds ago, what had I done differently. Well, I tried again and stared at him, concentrating as hard as possible. Finally he stopped mid-stride.

"Bella what did you do?" Edward said breaking my spell of joy.

"I just figured out my power. I can freeze people, which is what I just did to Damien."

"Well good thing you figured it out now, I didn't know how long I could keep that up."

"Yea that was the fastest I have ever seen you run."

"Well what did you expect. I finally got you out of that despicable place. I'm not about to let _him_ take you back there." Edward said, his voice chokingly mad.

"Now that we are out of here, how are we going to get back? Do you know the way?"

"Yes don't worry my love. I can just track the way I came down here from our house. It shouldn't be to hard to track a scent trail."

"True. I am so glad to see you Edward. That's the reason that I finally found my powers. He was just about to leave the room to kill you. I just got so mad and upset at the thought of you being killed by him. I knew there was no way I could allow him to kill you." I said almost with tears in my eyes.

Edward slowed his run and set me on my feet. He brushed my cheek with his thumb.

"Bella he would not have killed me. I would have figured out a way to escape. I love you to much to just let myself be killed."

He kissed me on the lips softly, and I was the happiest I had been in months. Finally Edward and I could get on with your lives.

"Well we should get going, since it appears that eventually your power over him wears off. We don't want him to find us again, he is much to powerful."

Edward scooped me up again and started running into the open space of grass. Actually that's all you could see for miles was grass. When I had first been taken here I thought it was beautiful, but now for every mile of grass I felt more and more despair. How would we get home in time before Damien came after us? Edward said that he would never let himself be killed by Damien, but I don't think Damien would give him that option.

We finally made it from the meadow into a wooded area. Edward was running so fast that eventually we got near the end of the woods and saw a small quaint town. 

"Bella I have to feed so I assume that you probably do too."

"Yea I can't even remember the last time I did feed."

"Good we will go find an animal right now then."

Edward set me down and we tromped back through the woods until we found ourselves some dinner. When we had our fill, we headed into town where Edward picked me up again and started running. It was very late in the evening so no one was out to see us. Even if they did Edward was running so fast I doubt they would see anything but a fast moving blur. We made our way back home finally after what seemed like days of running. Immediately Alice opened the door right when we stepped onto the porch.

"Omgbellaiwassoworriedandedwardjustrushedoutwithoutsayingawordandiwassoscaredbecauseicouldn'tseeanyvisionsandiwassoworriedforyoubothanddon'teitherofyouscaredmelikethatagain!" Alice said

I couldn't understand a word of it, but got a few words here and there. Basically she was happy to see us. She hugged me ferociously and if I was human I would have probably broken in two. Then we heard a woosh sound and Emmet came and grabbed me into another bear hug. I basically sunk into his humongous frame.

"Hey Emmet." I said happily.

"Bella finally your back. I knew Edward would save you!."

"Of course. I never had any doubt either." Said Alice

The rest of the family joined us and had looks of absolute joy on their faces. Edward and I finally stepped into the house and joined our family once again. There was no hint of Damien anywhere.

Or was there.


	18. Note

"I bet you can't do it!" 

"Can to!"

"Can not"

"Can to"

"Can not"

"Can to infinity!"

"Emmet there is no way you can eat all that chocolate and not throw up. I would know, I have tried it before."replied Edward smoothly.

"HA!" I said triumphantly with a smirk on my face. "Told ya so!"

"I can to watch!" Emmet said as he proceeded to shove 20 chocolate bars in his mouth, with some falling out, and began to chew. Edward and I watched in horror as he swallowed.

"See I told you so.oh,I think I'm gonna.." Emmet run out of the room and straight to the bathroom. I couldn't hear anything but I guess Edward could because he got this disgusted look on his face. It was pretty funny. I won the bet, definitely.

Emmet walked back into the room and just looked at me. He looked pretty angry, but hey I told him he couldn't do it.

"Bella, I am never playing truth or dare with you again."

"Well, you just know your going to lose."

"But Edward wouldn't let me dare you anything good!"

"The things you were just thinking about making her do Emmet, were horrible. And besides some of them were physically impossible even though she's a vampire. You might have even killed her with that last idea" Edward said. Emmet laughed and got an evil look on her face.

"Thanks a lot Emmet you were plotting my death. That just makes me feel loved. Not."

"That's ok Bella I love you." said Edward hugging me from behind. We were in the Cullen's living room just Edward, Emmet, and I. The others had gone out to hunt and since we didn't know where Damien was I wasn't allowed to be left alone. It would have been horrible but since Edward was the one that was always with me it was just the opposite.

"Eww. You guys don't get all lovey dobey around me or I'm gonna throw up again." Emmet said while making puking noises.

"Find we won't be around you." Edward said as he picked me up and ran upstairs. Emmet started running after us but I froze him. That power does come in handy.

"We better hide you know Emmet hates when you freeze him." Edward said while closing the door to his bedroom and setting me down on the sofa.

"Well its just so fun." I said while looking for a place to hide. I finally chose to hide under the bed and scooted underneath it. Edward looked like he was about to burst out laughing when Emmet ran into the room. He quickly changed his expression to a blank one.

"Where is she!" Emmet said looking around frantically.

"I don't know." Edward replied casually.

"Well how dumb do I look! I know you know where she is you know?"

"No"

"Ok bye." Emmet said as he left the room.

I scooted out from under the bed and ran to Edward.

"I can't believe he fell for that! Again." I said pushing Edward into the sofa.

"Works like a charm. Every time."

I kissed Edward gently, and laid beside him. He held me and we just enjoyed each other's company. It had been months since Damien took me. Edward hadn't left my side since. Which like I said before wasn't a bad thing, but I was still scared. If he took me once what is stopping him from taking me again?

Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs and we both started running towards the noise. When we reached the living room we saw Emmet lying on the floor not moving. There was a note tape to his chest. Edward went to Emmet and started shaking him. He still didn't respond at all. He couldn't be dead, that much we knew. The only way to kill a vampire was to burn them, and Emmet was completely intact. Edward picked up the note, and read it. He growled so menacing I was scared even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I walked over to him and grabbed the note before he could stop me.

Dear Cullen Family,  
If you cooperate with me, we will all get what we want. I want Isabella and you want your brother alive. I have a great variety of vampire friends, and I have found one that has a very useful power. He can put vampires into an unconscious state. He will remain how he is until I have Isabella. I will come to your house midnight tomorrow to collect my prize. If you attempt to kill me, Emmet will never again wake up. I hope you make the smart decision.  
With Love,  
Damien


	19. Outrage

This can NOT be happening, I thought as I let the note flutter to the floor and sank down onto my knees.

"Bella. I am not letting him have you again. No matter what. Do you understand me?" said Edward, while staring at Emmet's body on the ground. There was a look close to tears on his face. Like he had already given up.

"Well then how are we going to get Emmet back? I am not going to have his death on my hands." I said furiously. "There is no way I am going to let Emmet rot if I can save him. I couldn't live with myself."

Edward turned his head to look at me. His eyes changed from sad to furious in a split second.

"Do you seriously think I am willing to give up you for Emmet? How could I do that? We are going to force Damien to let Emmet go. You are not going with him ever again."

"And how do you propose to make Damien let him go?"

"We will discuss it when the everyone else gets back. I'm sure that all of us together will be able to figure out something." said Edward with a determined look on his face.

"What if we don't Edward? If I escaped him once I can escape him again!"

"NO BELLA! He knows about your power now! Now he has the upper hand and I am not going to allow you to be near him again. Ever." Edward came over and grabbed my face with his hands. "Do you understand me Bella? You are not going to him to save Emmet." He said putting his face right in front of mine. His nose was almost touching mine, but I don't think he was in the mood to kiss. More like in the mood to lock me up and throw away the key.

"Ok Edward I promise." I said while crossing my fingers. I would do whatever was best for Emmet, no matter if that means compromising myself.

"I love you Bella" Edward said while closing that small distance and kissing me softly. He let go of my face and stepped back taking my hand in his.

"Come on lets go gather the troops." He said while we walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. Edward took out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Edward I saw we are on our way now!" said Alice. Thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear Alice talking even though Edward was holding the phone.

"What exactly did you see?" said Edward

"I just saw Emmet collapse and you guys running down the stairs to check on him. When you tried to wake him, he didn't respond. That's all I saw. Then you called and now I'm here" said Alice walking into the living room still talking on the phone. Esme was behind here but we didn't see Jasper or Carlisle.

"Were are the other boys?" I asked. Please don't tell me nothing else bad happened.

"They are picking up Emmet and moving him into his bedroom. That's all we need is for someone to make off with him." Alice replied.

"Makes sense." said Edward. I scooted closer to him on the sofa, and he put an arm around me almost automatically.

I heard a grunt and a loud boom sound. Then Jasper and Carlisle walked into the room carrying Edward between them.

"We dropped him once already. We may have vampire strength but he's still a huge vampire. Edward wanna give us a hand here?"

Edward stoop up and walked towards them. He grabbed Emmet's shoulders and the three of them carried Emmet upstairs to his room.

"Where is the note?" asked Alice. The boys came back into the room and Jasper handed Alice the note. I guess he found the note where I dropped it. Ai watched as Alice read the note, paled and handed the note to Esme. When Esme finished reading it instead of paling like I had expected of her she looked furious.

"This man must die." said Esme darkly. I have never seen her mad, and now that I have, I hoe I never see her mad again. Esme walked over to the sofa and plopped down on it violently.

"So how are we going to kill him? Slowly I hope." Esme said staring out the window and into the woods.

"Esme I have never seen you so…..vicious." said Carlisle.

"No one hurts my children. No one." Esme said looking at Carlisle with a look that would have sent even Damien running. Nope, Damien would probably be to stupid to run.

"So what's the plan guys?" Alice said.

That's the million dollar question isn't it. What's the plan?


	20. Plan into Action

"Well I vote we hunt down this man and kill him. Better yet why don't we torture him and then we can kill him. Sounds good to me." said Rose who just walked into the room.

"Rose where have you been?" Asked Carlisle who had walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Esme.

"I was checking on Emmet after the boys set him down. I don't like how dead he looks, and I am ready to kill whoever did this to him." Rose said, and as I looked at her I noticed her fists were tightly clenched. I hope I never got on Rose's bad side.

"I absolutely agree but we don't know how to find him." said Alice

"Well we could track him, and then just hunt him down. Edward, Carlisle, and I could follow his trail, and you girls could stay here and keep an eye on Emmet." Jasper suggested.

"No. I do not like the thought of you guys chasing this guy without us. You all forget, I have met him, and he is one scary powerful guy. I am not risking more people to fix my mistakes." I shivered at the thought of them all dying just because I was stupid enough to leave Damien for my own selfish reasons. If I stayed with him, everyone would be safe right now. I would just be dying on the inside.

"Like it or not it sounds good to me. The only thing I don't like is how we would be leaving you girls alone at the house." Edward said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

For just a minute I leaned into the feel of his arms around me, and let myself feel safe. Even though I knew it was a lie, and I wasn't safe, it still felt nice. I sighed and turned around in Edward's arms.

"Well I still don't like the plan. Its not safe at all. I still think I should just go and try to talk to him or something." By the time I finished my sentence Edward's eyes were black.

"Bella you are not delivering yourself to him like a sacrifice. You just keep bringing that up, and its not going to happen. I won't let it." Edward hugged me to his chest tightly.

"Fine but I propose a vote on the plan. Who likes the idea of the boys going after the big scary bad man all by themselves?" I said getting out of Edward's grasp. I watched as Carlisle, Edward and Jasper all raised their hands.

"Now who doesn't like the idea?" I said as I raised my hand and watched Alice and Esme raise their hands.

"Rose why didn't you vote?" Alice asked.

"Because I know the girls won't like my vote. You guys have to understand Emmet is my world. I would track this guy myself if I could." She looked at Carlisle and said "I vote with you guys, this means that the boys win."

"This isn't fair Emmet can't vote!" I said trying to think of anything to make them change their minds.

"Oh do you seriously think Emmet would vote for us all to wait and see if he ever wakes up? No, he would want us out their looking for the guys who did this to him. So thats exactly what were going to do. Its settled Bella." Rose said in a cold voice, giving me a hard stare.

I had to take a few breaths and think happy thoughts because I wanted to slap her. There was no way I was losing my Edward after I had just saved us both! This couldn't be happening. I made up my mind right then and there about what I was willing to do to keep the people I love safe.

"Fine, I don't like the plan but fine. I am going to go up to our room for a little while Edward. I just want some time to myself." I said going to Edward and looking at him for what might be the last time. Edward looked at me funny and cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you have that funny look in your eyes? Whats wrong?" Edward took my hand and pulled me towards him.

"We are talking about you guys going out there and facing Damien. Am I not allowed to be sad about the fact that I might never see you again?" I said lying easily because it was mostly true.

I put my hand on his face and gave him a tender kiss. He was still looking at me funny but dismissed it when I kissed him. I let go of him and stepped back making my way upstairs.

"I will be upstairs. I just want a little alone time." I said walking upstairs.

"Ok I understand Bella." Edward said.

I glanced back one more time trying to make sure the memory of his flawless face stayed engraved in my brain.

As I got to our room upstairs I opened the door and shut it behind me. Then I turned on some music, Clair de Lune. I listened to it for a while before making my move.

I opened the window and jumped out.

--Hey guys sorry the chapter is so short and i haven't updated in a while you all must completely hate me!! Well sorry! But anyway i always like to end on a cliffe so decided to stop here!! Hopefully i will update in a few days!! maybe faster if i get some reviews -wink wink-


	21. hey im back

HEY GUYSSS!!!! Soooo its Easter and I was bored so I was looking around my computer and ran into all my chapters I wrote for this story. I know I haven't updated in a year and a half so I was wondering is there anyone out there that still wants me to finish this story?!?!? If so tell me and I will. Sorry for keeping you waiting but hey at least I finally remembered I even had this story on here!


	22. attempted escape

_I jumped out the window_

_And was immediately caught by Edward. _

_Oh Snap I'm in trouble now_

"_Bella honestly! You left me once you are not leaving again!" shouted Edward while carrying me back to the house._

"_But how did you know what I was planning on doing?" I asked._

"_It was obvious. We all decided that we weren't going to let you deliver yourself to Damien and then studiedly you decide you need alone time. I should have noticed the signs the first time you left with him."_

"_But it's the only way! I won't have everyone else risk their lives for me." I said trying to plead with him. _

_Edward opened the front door and we were back in the living room. Everyone was looking at me with angry eyes. I sheepishly hid my face in Edward's shoulder._

"_Bella would you stop trying to be a martyr! We aren't letting you get away with that again." Shouts Alice from across the room._

"_I can't believe you thought we wouldn't notice your plan to leave this time. I have been paying attention to your emotions ever since you escaped Damien and I noticed immediately how sad you got when you said you wanted alone time. We aren't letting you go to him again so don't try anymore." Jasper explained to me. _

_Wow I didn't think they all cared about me this much. But still I know it's the only way Emmet will be saved._

_Edward walked to the couch and sat down still holding me. I think he is afraid that if he lets go I will rush off to Damien. Well he's right. I just have the problem of him catching me. Then I have an idea._

"_You know I could just freeze you guys and then run out of here." I announce. Oh oops. I really shouldn't have announced my brilliant escape plan to everyone. Good job Bella. _

"_I figured you would do that. But the problem with that is Alice will be able to see when you decide to freeze us, Jasper will sense your emotions to tell us when your getting ready to freeze, and when I unfreeze I will run after you right away." Edward tells me._

_Well great he has this all planned out. I have to think of another way to escape. Funny how a few months ago I was thinking the same thing. Only this time I have to escape from harder captors. My own family._

_--ok guys so obviously I'm writing again. I stared at like 10pm and just wrote this little paragraph thing. I don't think you can even call it a chapter. Anyways I hope you like it!! I will write more tomorrow!!! Oh and thanks so so so SOOOOO much to all the people who took the time to review. If you guys wouldn't have reviewed I was just gonna give up on this story lol--_


End file.
